Mártir: Inbetween
by Blakedawson76
Summary: Capítulo especial (y completo) del fic "Mártir". Shura y Mu disfrutan de su última noche en Jamir antes de volver al Santuario.


Este fic es parte del multichapter "Mártir", publicado en un foro de Saint Seiya, pero por cuestiones de rating, este capítulo debe ser publicado por aparte. Además, este capítulo es para una persona en especial. 3

 **May de Pisci** s, ¡muy feliz cumpleaños! *sopla una espantasuegras* Muchas, muchas, muchísimas felicidades en tu día especial. :D Que te la hayas pasado/estés pasando genial. Te deseo lo mejor y espero cumplas mucho, muchos, muchos años más. Aquí tienes tu pequeño regalo, y ojalá te guste. De nuevo, ¡felicidades!

 **Mártir: ~Inbetween~**

El cielo se ve muy claro esa noche. Quizás es porque hay luna llena, quizás porque no hay nubes cubriendo el azul infinito. O tal vez es porque Shura siente que le han quitado un gran peso de encima.

Decide preguntar en voz alta. —¿Soy yo o el cielo está más claro hoy?

Mu, quien está recostado a su lado en la misma colcha en el mismo lugar donde vieron el cielo aquel primer día en Jamir, alza la vista a los miles de estrellas que centellean con la misma fuerza de siempre.

—Eres tú. El cielo se ve normal —responde.

—¿Estás seguro?

—He vivido la mayor parte de mi vida bajo este cielo. Estoy seguro.

El pelinegro sonríe de lado. Vuelve a observar el cielo. Inhala el aire frío y fresco de Jamir. Si es su última noche aquí, debe aprovecharla muy bien tal como dijo Mu. Quiere ver este cielo y respirar este aire, los cuales lo han ayudado tanto una vez más antes de regresar. Quiere escuchar el susurró de la grama meciéndose con el viento. Quiere escuchar la acompasada y reconfortante respiración de Mu mientras lo acompaña en esta relajante velada.

Esta noche también quiere tocar y sostener a Mu de la forma en la que no se lo ha permitido a sí mismo antes.

Tal como la bóveda celeste, Shura siente la consciencia, [i]el condenado corazón[/i], mucho más claro y liviano. Si bien antes se sentía libre, ahora el sentimiento se ha multiplicado una diez veces. Ha sido liberado de unos grandes pesos.

No quiere vengarse de Aioros de ninguna forma, tampoco quiere pensar en Saga. Lo que Shura desea es demostrarle a ellos dos, y en especial a Mu, lo feliz que está con él, lo mucho que le agradece el haber estado junto a él desde el principio y lo mucho que ha llegado a quererlo, a desearlo.

—¿Shura?

Cuando Mu llama su nombre, Capricornio voltea la cabeza. Le arquea una ceja.

Mu descansa su mejilla sobre su brazo, su cuerpo recostado de lado. Como siempre, su cabello oculta parte de su rostro y su cuerpo. Se ve etéreo, tentador. Shura se pregunta cómo se vería la larguísima melena lila cubriendo solo piel blanca en vez de ropa.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta, volteándose él también. Acercándose más dice, —¿Ya podemos regresar a la torre?

—Acabamos de llegar.

—Llevamos más de media hora aquí. Prometiste que ibas a hacer la cena… y yo… bueno… —Las mejillas de Mu se tiñen de un leve rojo. Inclina el rostro hacia adelante, no dice ni una palabra más.

—Déjame adivinar: tienes hambre —dice Shura divertido.

—Por lo regular ya hemos cenado a esta hora.

—Cierto. No hay que olvidar que eres inútil en la cocina. —Deja que sus dedos aparten el cabello del pálido rostro como suele hacerlo. Ya es un hábito, uno que disfruta aunque le apene admitirlo.

En cuanto el rostro de Mu se ve libre de cabello, Shura deja que su mano se deslice hasta su barbilla. La toma entre sus dedos. Posa sus labios sobre los del ariano, al inicio con suavidad, pero al cabo de unos segundos la caricia se vuelve insistente. Shura atrae hacia él el cuerpo de Mu, quien no opone resistencia. Sus labios se entreabren. El pelinegro aprovecha para deslizar su lengua dentro. Es la primera vez que lo besa de esta forma, y no planea detenerse allí.

Vuelve a hacer a Mu por la cintura con ambos brazos y rueda. El más joven deja salir un jadeo cuando siente el nuevo peso extra sobre él, mas solo sonríe y le rodea el cuello con los brazos.

—Tenía el presentimiento que haríamos algo así —dice, volteando el rostro y recibiendo los leves besos de Shura en la mejilla.

—¿Te apones? —responde el mayor sin detener los besos. Sus manos empiezan a deshacer el lazo blanco alrededor de la cintura de Mu.

—Mientras no te arrepientas en cuanto acabe…

—Solo me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes. —Deshace el lazo y lo lanza a un lado. Se alza con los codos y ve a Mu, quien vacila por un segundo, luego asiente.

Es cuestión de minutos para que Shura se deshaga del atuendo lemuriano. Es la primera vez que Mu está desnudo frente a él, o debajo de él, mejor dicho. Su cuerpo es tan pálido, su piel es suave, pero Shura siente los músculos bajo la piel, la fuerza oculta bajo el aparentemente frágil aspecto

Se toma un par de minutos para observarlo así, desnudo, bajo el claro cielo del lejano Tíbet. Sus ojos recorren cual depredadores los largos brazos, los firmes pectorales, el plano abdomen, su miembro semi-erecto. Sabe que su rostro adopta una expresión casi perversa, y Mu la capta. Casi por reflejo, voltea la cabeza, empieza cerrar las piernas.

—Ni se te ocurra. —Shura coloca una mano en cada rodilla y presiona hacia afuera, haciendo lo opuesto a lo que Mu planeaba. De ninguna manera se privara de dicha vista, no señor.

—Shura… —protesta el ariano en tono débil. De nuevo, se ve algo inseguro.

El mencionado se relame los labios, recorre con la vista el pálido cuerpo una vez más antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para poder besarlo. Sus manos caen sobre el pecho del más joven, trazando cada línea con los dedos. Es increíble cómo siendo un hombre adulto Mu tiene la piel tan suave, pero la tiene, y le agrada.

El beso se vuelve más y más fogoso conforme sus manos avanzan por el cuerpo de Mu. Pincha uno de los pezones, y el jadeo que escucha hace que algo en su vientre se remueva. Empuja las caderas hacia adelante, chocando contra Mu. Si bien una pequeña corriente eléctrica le recorre el cuerpo, cae en cuenta que todavía lleva la ropa.

Sin romper el beso, trata de deshacer las tiras de cuero que adornan su atuendo. Se sorprende cuando nota que estas se están desatando por sí mismas.

—Ya estoy en eso —le informa Mu, jalando la parte superior de su camisa. Shura se alza los brazos sobre la cabeza y deja que esta caiga junto al bulto de ropa en la grama. Sus manos van hacia sus pantalones. Al igual que antes, se están desabrochando por sí solos. Agacha la cabeza, observa como la ropa se mueve sin contacto humano, luego observa a Mu, quien se muerde el labio inferior de forma juguetona y atina a encogerse de hombros.

—La telequinesis… es útil —dice por explicación, acariciando los hombros del pelinegro con una mano y su cabello con el otro.

Shura no responde, solo espera a que terminen de desnudarlo antes de volver a caer sobre el ariano. Se queda sin aliento al sentir piel contra piel: firme, tibia, le deja un cosquilleo.

Murmura algo ininteligible. Posa sus labios sobre la barbilla del más joven al tiempo que empieza a mover las caderas, rozando sus erecciones la una contra la otra.

El leve y corto gemido de Mu llega a sus oídos. Sonríe para sí mismo, tratando de no soltar ningún sonido. Sigue moviendo las caderas hasta que la respiración de Mu está agitada y siente su corazón latir contra su pecho.

Vuelve a recorrer con las manos la piel de Mu. Llega hasta sus costados. Empieza a besar su cuello y clavícula, dejando un húmedo rastro. Quiere llegar a sus pezones, a su ombligo, muchísimo más abajo, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo el cuerpo del menor se tensa.

Al segundo siguiente, Shura está de espaldas en la colcha con un Mu sonrojado sobre él. Este sonríe, labios hinchados y ojos líquidos, luego roza sus narices.

—Déjame explorar a mí, ¿sí? —pide, plantando ambas palmas en los hombros de Shura, quien le besa le mejilla.

—¿Acaso iba a hacer yo todo el trabajo? —responde sin aliento.

La sonrisa de Mu se ensancha. Besa la comisura de sus labios, muerde su labio inferior con gentileza.

—No iba a dejarte de todos modos —murmura, recorriendo con la boca el largo cuello del pelinegro, quien juega con el largo cabello.

Mu nunca antes ha hecho nada similar a esto. Nunca ha estado con nadie, aunque hubiera fantaseado con cierto caballero varias veces. Estar con Shura en esta situación le provoca una gran curiosidad y excitación, cosas que si bien sintió al pensar en Saga no se comparan con lo que siente ahora.

Deja de lamer la piel del pelinegro y se dedica a verlo por un momento. Sus mejillas se ponen más rojas de lo que ya están. Shura tiene la piel de un claro sin ser pálida como la suya ni morena. Se asemeja mucho a la crema… cosa que Mu ama comer.

Antes de que se dé cuenta, Mu ha llegado hasta los firmes pectorales del pelinegro. Toma un pezón entre la boca y muerde. Shura deja salir un siseo, no sabe si de dolor u otra cosa. Está a punto de disculparse, pero las manos en su cabello le indican que no es necesario.

Cuenta con los dedos cada uno de los pliegues en el vientre de Shura. Su boca se entretiene mordisqueado y lamiendo primero un pezón, luego el otro. Baja hasta su ombligo, deja besos livianos por doquier. Cuando sus labios llegan a la ingle del mayor, rueda los ojos hacia arriba. Shura le devuelve la mirada, y en sus oscuras orbes se nota un deseo primal.

Mu se acomoda entre las piernas del pelinegro. Rodea la base con una mano, desliza la punta dentro de su boca. Shura deja salir un sonido incoherente. Él mueve la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, tragando cada vez un poco más. La respiración de Shura se vuelve entrecortada. Se aferran a la colcha debajo de ellos. Mu se pregunta si está haciendo algo que no debe. Tan ignorante no es. El no haber tenido sexo con nadie antes no implica que no sepa qué se hace en dichas ocasiones. Sin embargo, no a todos les gusta lo mismo, ¿o sí?

—No te quedes… ahí… —ordena Shura sin aliento.

Oh, bueno, parece que no está haciendo nada mal aquí.

Mu cierra los ojos y continua con el movimiento de cabeza. La sensación de algo tan firme y al mismo tiempo de textura suave dentro de su boca le fascina. Quiere saborear más, así que inclina más la cabeza, aumenta le velocidad.

Abre los ojos cuando Shura empieza a mover las caderas hacia arriba. Vuelve a tomar solo la punta entre sus labios, una de sus manos moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo. La curiosidad se apodera de él otra vez, así que decide besar sus testículos.

El pelinegro deja salir un gemido, mueve las caderas con más rapidez, y lo deja hacerlo por un buen par de segundos, luego lo toma del cabello y jala.

Mu se ve sobre Shura ahora, pero antes de que pueda protestar el pelinegro introduce su lengua en su boca. Mu responde con el mismo ímpetu, quizás más cuando Shura le aprieta el trasero para luego buscar su entrada.

De forma inconsciente, alza las caderas. El pelinegro rodea su entrada con cuidado, con lentitud inserta un dígito.

Mu rompe el beso. Suelta un gemido y apoya su frente contra el sudoroso hombro del mayor.

—¿Te duele? —arrastra Shura entre jadeos.

No responde, solo abre la boca y muerde la cremosa piel. Cierra los ojos con fuerza.

—Mmm. —Shura se retuerce. Empuja su dedo más adentro. Cuando Mu se tensa sobre él y lo muerde con más fuerza, lo confirma.

—Es tu primera vez, ¿verdad, Mu?

Silencio por un largo y avergonzado rato. Después, Mu asiente un par de veces, obviamente apenado.

A Shura le parece adorable e importante. Él será el primero de Mu, y algo muy dentro de sí dice querer ser el último también.

—Seré gentil —le promete en un susurro. Mueve su dedo adentro y hacia afuera despacio, haciendo que Mu se acostumbre a la intrusión. Cuando los dientes dejan de lastimar su piel, inserta otro.

Mu vuelve a gemir. Arquea la espalda. Shura usa su mano libre para voltearle el rostro y devorar sus labios. Se traga los sonidos de incomodidad que salen de la garganta del menor, lo besa para reconfortarlo, esperando que así quizás el dolor disminuya. Lo que Shura menos quiere es herirlo.

Poco a poco, Mu se va relajando sobre él. Introduce un tercer dedo. El ariano gime, pero esta vez es diferente.

Shura le acaricia el cabello una y otra vez, besa sus labios con gentileza. Lo hace hasta que sus dedos se mueven con libertad dentro del ariano. Cuando lo nota lo suficientemente suelto, toma su propio miembro con la mano y roza su intimidad.

—Gentil —repite. Alza las caderas.

Su erección se ve envuelta de inmediato por un calor y una estrechez maravillosa. Los gemidos de ambos se pierden entre sí mismos. Mu se aferra con fuerza a sus brazos, su frente perlada de sudor. Shura sigue acariciándole el cabello.

Empuja un poco más, da tiempo para que Mu acepte la intromisión, después da un último empujón y lo llena por completo.

De la garganta del más joven sale un sonido de incomodidad. Shura ahoga un gemido de placer. Se retira un poco para luego volver a llenarlo.

Mu jadea. Su corazón nunca ha latido tan rápido. Aprieta los labios y disfruta el sentir a Shura dentro de él. Es en parte dolor, en parte un placer incomparable.

El pelinegro continúa despacio, pero la tensión en todo su cuerpo indica lo difícil que se le hace. Mu lo nota, así que decide hacer algo al respecto.

Apoyando los antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Shura, respira hondo y mueve su cuerpo hacia abajo, yendo directo al encuentro de la lenta embestida.

Se queda sin aliento ante la repentina agresividad, pero le gusta, por lo que lo hace de nuevo. Aun así el ritmo es todavía muy lento.

—Shura… —pide bajito, pero no necesita hacer más. Las manos del mayor se posan sobre su cintura, y el vaivén de su cuerpo se acelera.

Mu trata de mantenerse callado, mas no puede hacerlo. Las estocadas van cada vez subiendo de ritmo, yendo cada vez más profundo. Son demasiadas sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Necesita dejarlas salir.

Se sienta por completo sobre Shura, lo cual agudiza incluso más la presencia del mayor dentro de su intimidad. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, ojos cerrados. Mueve las caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo en una casi perfecta sincronía con las de Shura. Sus labios se entreabren. De ellos brota un leve gemido, luego otro, otro, y uno más.

Intenta llevar su mano a su propia erección, pero la del pelinegro está ahí primero, bombeando su miembro con la misma fuerza y rapidez con la que lo embiste.

Mu se estremece, gime, jadea. Disfruta de cada de estas nuevas pero suculentas sensaciones que azotan su cuerpo una oleada tras otra. Jamás se ha sentido así, y por todos los dioses que no quiere que termine.

Las embestidas de Shura empiezan a perder velocidad, no profundidad. A juzgar por su muy agitada respiración, Mu asume que está a punto de correrse.

Apoya ambas manos en los muslos de Shura, aún arqueado hacia atrás. Se concentra en recibir cada uno de los fuertes movimientos, disfrutar cada uno, seguirle el paso al pelinegro hasta que este…

El gutural y largo gemido de Shura hace que sus ojos se abran. Jadea por la última estocada que el mayor da, penetrándolo con tanta fuerza y llenándolo de una sustancia caliente que lo hacen soltar un gimoteo propio, este sí un tanto adolorido.

Shura lo toma por la nuca y lo jala para poder besarlo. Sigue masturbándolo mientras lo hace. Mu trata de respirar, de obtener algo de aire. Entre los besos y la sensación placentera en su miembro se le es imposible. Se siente como un resorte comprimido. Le encanta sentirse así, pero también quiere volver a sentirse libre, no sentirse tan presionado, no sentir…

—Oh… —jadea, alcanzando al fin su clímax y corriéndose en la mano de Shura, quien no deja de acariciarlo hasta que ha dejado de gemir y temblar por recién haber tenido un orgasmo.

Mu se deja caer sobre Shura, quien lo abraza por la cintura con un brazo. Suelta su miembro. Sale de su intimidad, haciendo al menor retorcerse de lo sensible que está ahora.

El silencio reina por un par de minutos mientras ambos calman sus respiraciones. Shura no le pide que se quite de encima, ni Mu lo hace aunque siente como su semilla parece estar embardunada entre sus vientres.

Arruga la nariz. Trata de levantarse, pero Shura los voltea sobre la colcha y le sonríe. Es la sonrisa más relajada y hermosa que Mu le ha visto en todo el tiempo que lo conoce.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte, Aries. Planeo quedarme aquí contigo un rato más —le informa con un gentil beso y apretándolo con más fuerza

Mu se lo devuelve, luego se acurruca contra él. —¿Acaso no te molesta el…?

—Para eso existen las duchas, pero no quiero levantarme ahora. No creo poder, de todos modos. —Otros cuantos besos livianos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Es un poco tarde para preguntarme eso.

—Oye.

Mu ríe por lo bajo, sintiéndose alegre y satisfecho. No recuerda sentirse así desde que tenía... uff, unos ocho años y había probado el chocolate por primera vez. La felicidad de aquel entonces había sido enorme, pero no tanto como la que siente ahora.

—Estoy más que bien —admite. No dice más, en parte porque no tiene nada qué agregar.

Shura, al parecer, sí.

—Te quiero, Mu de Aries —dice.

El mencionado cierra los ojos. Sonríe de lado. Bueno, no es un 'te amo', pero…

—Y yo a ti, Shura de Capricornio.

El momento es perfecto, idílico y ambos lo recordarán por siempre… hasta que el estómago de Mu gruñe.

Shura se congela, luego se aparta. —¿Piensas en comida después de esto? —pregunta.

Por respuesta, se escucha otro gruñido.

El mayor gime y se tapa los ojos con un brazo. —Y yo que creía haberme escapado de hacer la cena —masculla.

Mu suelta una risa cristalina. —Harás algo cuando regresemos a la torre, ¿no? Para mí —dice en tono travieso.

—No veo por qué no… pero cuando regresemos a la torre.

—¿Nos vamos ya?

—En un rato.

O en dos, tres, cuatro… la verdad, si pueden pasar toda la noche ahí recostados Shura hará lo posible para que así sea.

 **..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-.**

Shura bosteza y se pasa la mano por su desordenado cabello a la mañana siguiente. Recoge la mochila que le sirvió de maleta en el viaje. Ve alrededor de su cuarto temporal una última vez. Como no ve nada fuera de lugar, asiente y sale de él.

Camina de regreso a la sala, donde Mu lo espera con su propio equipaje. Está bostezando sin parar, su expresión cansada pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

—¿Tienes todo? —pregunta adormilado.

Shura hace todo lo que puede para no pensar en lo adorable que se ve Mu todo cansado y bostezando. Falla, pues sus pensamientos lo hacen sonreír cual idiota.

—Sí, lo tengo todo —responde.

—Vamos de regreso al Santuario, entonces. —Mu le tiende una mano. Esta mañana, Shura no duda en tomarla.

—No quiero regresar —dice en tono bajo. Se siente como un niño.

Mu le sonríe. —Lo sé.

—Pero Shion los mataría si no obedecemos sus órdenes.

—Eso también lo sé.

El pelinegro suspira con pesar. —Vamos —dice.

Mu le aprieta la mano con suavidad, inclina la cabeza hacia adelante y respira profundo. —Vamos —repite.

Shura cierra los ojos. Su cuerpo es atacado por un fuerte hormigueo que es casi doloroso. Incluso con los ojos cerrados la cabeza le da vueltas y por un segundo no sabe dónde es arriba ni donde es abajo. Le da nausea, siente que los tímpanos se le van a reventar…

Al segundo siguiente todo acabó. Su cuerpo es bañado por una serenidad absoluta. Abre los ojos y se topa con los de Mu. Mira alrededor. Están en la entrada del Templo de Aries.—Transporte más rápido no hay —dice, lo cual hace al ariano reír, aunque se ve peor en lo que a vitalidad se refiere.

—Necesitas descansar un poco —anuncia.

—Debemos informarle a Shion que regresamos.

—Puedes hacerlo con tu cosmos, o puedo hacerlo yo. De todos modos tengo que subir a Capricornio.

Mu bosteza, estira los brazos sobre la cabeza. —Si quieres dejar tus cosas aquí abajo puedes hacerlo. No tienes que ir hasta allá…

—Oh, regresaron.

Al escuchar la voz de Camus, ambos voltean a ver al Caballero de Acuario, quien parece venir de Rodorio.

Dicho caballero ojea las manos entrelazadas de los recién llegados. Siendo como es, lo ignora y dice, —A Shion le agradará tenerlos de vuelta. Eran los últimos en regresar. Ahora él y la señorita Athena podrán decirnos qué es tan importante que tuvieron que mandarnos a todos. —Hace una mueca de disgustos. A él también le interrumpieron sus vacaciones en Siberia, después de todo.

—Mmm —dice Mu, asintiendo con desgano. Por lo general, estaría atento a las palabras de Camus, en especial porque mencionó a su diosa, pero hoy está cansado. No tiene ganas de hacer casi nada.

—Toma una siesta. Hablaré con Shion —insiste Shura, aunque es más una orden que una sugerencia. Mu frunce los labios, luego se encoge de hombros y suelta su mano.

—Los veo luego —dice, y se adentra en su templo con su equipaje.

En cuanto Camus y Shura están solos, el primero dice, —Todo parece estar muy bien entre Mu y tú, muchísimo mejor a comparación de la última vez que los vi.

Capricornio asiente una vez por respuesta. —¿Vas para arriba? —pregunta.

Camus arquea una ceja. Shura de por sí no es la persona más abierta, pero esa fue una respuesta muy abrupta, incluso para él.

Bueno, Camus no va a indagar. No es bueno haciéndolo. —¿A dónde más podría ir? —dice. Ambos caballeros se encaminan hacia arriba.

Saga está apoyado en la entrada de Géminis, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Shura se tensa al verlo, pero aprieta los puños y se fuerza a saludarlo.

—Buenos días, Saga.

—Shura. —El géminis ladea la cabeza, entrecierra los ojos. No dice otra palabra, sólo lo evalúa con la mirada antes de sonreír con superioridad y soltar un bufido.

Shura chirria los dientes. Empieza a acercarse para preguntar cuál es su maldito problema, pero Camus lo toma del brazo y lo obliga a que siguieran adelante.

El décimo guardián se deja llevar, no sin fulminar a Géminis con la mirada antes de entrar al templo.

Cuando han pasado Géminis, Shura maldice a Saga por lo bajo. Camus suspira.

—No empieces con eso de nuevo. ¿Estás feliz con Mu? —inquiere.

Shura pone cara de indiferencia. Camus no se la cree.

—Ya no dejes que Saga se meta en tu vida, Shura. Estás bien ahora, ¿no? No lo arruines.

—¿Cuándo te volviste consejero amoroso, tú de entre toda la gente en este planeta?

Camus no responde.

Llegan a Sagitario. Shura encoge los hombros, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo pasar por esa casa. Decide que rápido y en silencio es la mejor forma, pero antes de que pueda cruzar Aioros lo llama. —¡Shura, ya volvieron!

El mencionado se queda anclado al suelo. Camus suspira, le palmea el hombro y sigue su camino.

El Caballero de Sagitario aparece entonces con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. —Bienvenido de vuelta —dice.

—Gracias —responde en tono bajo.

—¿Y Mu?

—Está en Aries.

—Ya veo. Oye, ¿quieres quedarte a desayunar? O a tomar café si ya comiste.

Shura lo ve. — … ¿Disculpa?

El arquero no se inmuta. Al contrario, su sonrisa se ensancha. —No pongas esa cara, Shura. Estamos bien, ¿no? Somos amigos otra vez.

—Sí, pero…

—Entonces pasa y visítame un rato… como en los viejos tiempos.

Shura vacila. Piensa de inmediato en Mu. El deseo de dar la vuelta y bajar hasta Aries es fuerte, tan fuerte que casi lo hace. Al final, sin embargo, actúa como un hombre adulto y maduro.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —murmura, y sigue a Aioros a sus aposentos privados.

 **Continuará...** (en otro lado :P)


End file.
